A Series Of Controversies
by Masterob
Summary: There a six controversies in this story, with the main one being Inuyasha charged for murder. Will contain Marvel, Capcom and DC characters among others, remember I do this to make it interesting.


**Series of Controversies**

_I don't own any anime, Marvel comic, video game, Fox or DC comic character. Rated R for violence, language and some molestation. Guest appearances by Joey Mercury, Johnny Nitro, Melina, Kid Kash, Eminem, Ozzy Osbourne, Marilyn Manson, Brad Pitt & Ben Affleck._

Kagome Higurashi has decided to bring Inuyasha and the gang to the modern era. But Shippo, Miroku and Sango weren't the only ones coming; they decided to bring all the half-demon kids from fire-island, Ai, Asagi, Roku, Dai, Shion & Moegi. Also with them were the Samurais Mugen and Jin, with their friend Fuu. "Is this a good idea Kagome? Some of these people have ever been to the modern era, and the orphans have never even heard much of this place", Inuyasha said. "They'll be fine, it's not like they're going out into the world outside my house, they'll stay in my house for a while until they learn about the outside world and improve on their English, since some famous American people are coming", Kagome said. "Famous how?" Mugen asked. "First a man by the name of Ed Wuncler with his grandson Ed Wuncler III are opening something downtown, then a group of cops, agents and superheroes from the legendary Avengers team", Kagome said. "A bunch of do-gooders?" Mugen asked. "Yeah, they are really helpful people, it will be an honor to see them", Kagome said. "Honor eh?" Mugen said. So the whole gang jumped in the well. When they reached the other side, they were all munched together. "What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelled. "Move out of the fucking way!" Mugen said. "Someone get their foot off my crotch", Sango said. "Oh Sango, that's you?" Miroku asked. "You pervert!" Sango yelled and struggled to get at Miroku. "Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked. "I'm on top of Asagi, and I'm just fine", Shippo said. "Not for long you little bastard!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get at Shippo. "SIT!" Kagome said, resulting in Inuyasha falling on top of people. "Oops, sorry gang", Kagome said. Shippo climbed to the top and was face-to-face with Sota Higurashi. "Hi, I'm Shippo", Shippo said. "I'm Sota, Kagome's told me a lot about you, you really are cute", Sota said. "Wow, no other boy has ever told me that", Shippo said. "Hey you faggots, we're still stuck here!" Mugen said. "Hey! That's my brother, & Shippo you're talking to!" Kagome said. "Hey! Kagome, need help?" said a voice. "Yusuke?!" Kagome asked. Yusuke Urimeshi, James and Pan showed up. "Thank God you're here, can you get the ladder?" Kagome asked. "Sure thing toots", Yusuke said. "Toots?" Kagome asked, rather annoyed. "Take a fucking joke will ya?" Yusuke said as he grabbed the ladder. The whole gang got up and went to Kagome's living room.

"So, it seems that you brought some friends with you, a shit load of them", Yusuke said. "Yeah, you know Inuyasha", Kagome said. "Yo", Inuyasha said. "This is Miroku the perverted Monk, Sango the demon slayer, Shippo the fox, Mugen the Samurai, Jin the Samurai, Fuu the lovely, but not as lovely as me, lady, and the half-demon orphans Ai, Asagi, Roku, Dai, Shion and Moegi", Kagome said. Miroku and Fuu looked upset after their description by Kagome. "Gang, these are my friends James, Yusuke, Pan & my brother Sota", Kagome said. "Sota seems to have taken a liking to Shippo", James said, referring to the fact that Shippo was lying belly first on Sota's laps, while Sota is stroking Shippo's tail. "I think they're gay", Mugen said. Kagome bopped Mugen on the head. "Ow bitch", Mugen said. "Sota already has a girlfriend", James said. "Yeah, her name's Hitomi, she's really cute", Pan said. "They're still together for real?" Inuyasha asked. "What, you thought they were gonna break up", Yusuke said. "A little", Inuyasha said. "Does Shippo have a girlfriend?" James asked. "Not yet, though there are some girls he likes", Sango said. "Well I think it's time the kids had a bath, so they can smell fresh. "You have a hot spring?" Dai asked. "No, I have a bathtub", Kagome said. "A what?" Asagi asked. They were all shown the bathroom. "Shippo can bathe with Ai and Sota, then everyone else can bathe by themselves", Kagome said. "Is it safe?" Asagi asked. "We'll bathe the kids, if that's ok with you", Kagome said. "I never bathed anyone before", Asagi said. "I'll help you", Kagome said. "Sango, do you need help being bathed?" Miroku asked. That remark got his ass thrown out the room. Kagome started the bath, and put some bubbles in it. "These bubbles are fun", Shippo said. "Don't get them in your eye", Sota said. Kagome was rubbing Shippo with soap, Asagi was rubbing Ai, and Sota rubbed himself. Asagi seemed unusual about what she was doing and felt strange. "Don't forget to wash behind the ear", Kagome said. "That sounds like an urban legend", Sota said. "Shut up", Kagome said nonchalantly.

Meanwhile in the center of Tokyo a robbery was under way, as the robbers were shouting at a bank owner to put the money in the bag. Then a man busted in. "Freeze", said the man. This man stepped out of the shadow to reveal himself as Gabriel Logan. Also with him were Leon Kennedy, John McClane, Solid Snake, Raiden, Kevin Ryman, David King, Billy Coen, Rebecca Chambers, Lian Xing, John Constantine, Jill Valentine, Steve Burnside, Kent Paul, Maccer, Jack Slate, Max Payne, Chris Redfield, Lara Croft, Claire Redfield, Cesar, Carlos Olivera, Tommy Vercetti, Claude Speed and Carl Johnson. The robber yelled at the group in Japanese. "What the fuck is he saying?" Kevin asked. "Who cares, let's drop them", Carl said. The robbers grabbed their guns. "I think they understood that", Lian said. The group, known as Resolution, grabbed their guns and shot the robbers in intense slow-motion action. "That was easy", Slate said. More appeared outside. "Damn!" Carl said. Big cars arrived, with heavy artillery. "Call in the Calvary", Gabe said. Lian made a call and the heroes arrived. First was Peter "Spider-Man" Parker (without a mask), then the Fantastic Four, Johnny "Human Torch" Storm, Sue "Invisible woman" Storm, Ben "Thing" Grimm, and Reed "Mr. Fantastic" Richards; and Frank "Punisher" Castle, afterwards Johnny "Ghost Rider" Blaze, then Matt "Daredevil" Murdoch (unmasked), then Eric "Blade" Brooks, The X-men, James Logan "Wolverine" Howlett, Scott "Cyclops" Summers, Jean Grey, Remy "Gambit" Lebeau, Bobby "Iceman" Drake, Warren "Angel" Worthington, Kitty "Shadow Cat" Pride; and finally, Elektra. "We got like ¾ of the avengers", Kevin said. The heroes did what they came to do and destroyed the trucks and took out the robbers. A big machine came and attacked the heroes. "Damn, what is this place, Fort Knox?" Tommy asked. "First national bank of Tokyo", McClane said. Then something soared in the air. "Is it a bird?" Slate asked. "No dumbass, it's a plane", Billy said. "Dude it's obviously Superman", Johnny S said. "I doubt that kid", Wolverine said. Then object destroyed the machine. "It is Superman", Peter said. Clark "Superman" Kent settled down. "Evening", Clark said. "Clark Kent, what the hell are you doing out here?" Wolverine asked. "Just passing by", Clark said. "Where's the Justice League?" Peter asked. "In the space shuttle, I'm mainly here to make peace between the Justice League and the Avengers", Clark said. "Peace?" Reed asked. "Yeah, if we work together, we'll definitely make the world a better place", Clark said. "Sounds interesting, but we'll have to talk it over", Cyclops said. Cameras arrive. "Holy shit, we're on the news", Kevin said. An announcer came. "You guys have saved our bank, what are your thought", the announcer said. "We're just doing our jobs", Gabe said. A Japanese person translated. "Superman, why are you here?" the announcer asked. "To make peace between the Justice League, and the Avengers", Clark said. Another translation occurred.

Back at the Higurashi house, everyone finished bathing and was getting ready for dinner. "I'm gonna order something called pizza, it's really good", Kagome said. "Let's see some T.V." Yusuke said. The T.V. was turned on, and Resolution was on. "What's next for Resolution?" the announcer asked. "Nothing much, just sticking around for the opening of Ed Wuncler's corporation", Gabe said. A Japanese translation occurs again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the rivalry between the Justice League and the Avengers will end, I promise you that", Clark said (translation). "Hey it's Superman, the man of steel", Kagome said. "Is he strong?" Shippo asked. "Stronger than Inuyasha", Yusuke said. "Please, I can take him out", Inuyasha said. "Thanks Gabe, thanks Superman, we now go live to Ed Wuncler", the announcer said in Japanese. Ed Wuncler, along with his grandson, Eddie III and his friend Gin Rummy, are in their building. "This will be the ultimate of Wuncler corporations" Ed said (translation). "We'll all go tomorrow, now sleeping arrangements, Miroku and Sango will spend the night in Yusuke's house, Fuu will sleep in my bed, while I sleep on the floor, Shippo will sleep with Sota, the orphans can sleep on the couches, now that just leaves Inuyasha and Mugen", Kagome said. "I'll go outside", Inuyasha said. "Me too, I don't give a shit", Mugen said. "I'll sleep with Ai on this couch, the twins can sleep on that couch, Moegi and Shion can sleep their", Asagi said. Shion gulped. "Sleep next to her?" he asked nervously. "Sure, it's not a problem is it?" Asagi asked. "No, really, no problem", Shion said. "Well, good night Kagome", Miroku said. "See you in the morning", Sango said. Both left with Yusuke. Fuu went upstairs with Kagome. "Here's my bed, you can sleep in it", Kagome said. "Thank you Kagome", Fuu said as she slept on the bed. "This is really cozy", Fuu said, then fell asleep. Shippo lied on Sota's bed. "This is really comfy, and bouncy", Shippo said. "That's nice, now let's hit the hay", Sota said. "What hay?" Shippo asked. "It's a figure of speech, it means go to bed", Sota said. Shippo snuggled up with Sota as he fell asleep. "I wonder if _he's_ gay." Sota asked himself. Asagi then cuddled up Ai. "Goodnight", Ai said. Asagi stroked Ai's hair and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight", Asagi said. "Good grief", Roku said.

Next morning the whole gang went to the Wuncler Corporation. Also there in hiding were the leaf ninjas Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino and Kiba. "This sucks, why do we have to watch this old geezer cut the ribbon", Shikamaru asked. "It's Kakashi-sensei's orders", Sakura said. "Where the hell is Kakashi, or Asuma, or Kurenai?" Kiba asked. "They're elsewhere, just in case", Sakura said. Ed Wuncler was talking, while Kagome and her friends arrived. "Hey Kagome, I can see Superman", Shippo said, while standing on Kagome's head in view of Superman, the Avengers and Resolution. "He's really handsome", Sango said. Miroku looked upset. Ed Wuncler finished his speech and cut the ribbon. Eddie and Rummy started walking and posing in the crowd. Shippo ran in to get closer to Resolution. "Shippo, get back here", Kagome said. "I'll get him, that little prick", Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha don't hit him, you'll get in trouble in this era", Kagome said. Along the way, Inuyasha bumped into Eddie. "Yo watch it nigga!" Eddie said. "What did you call me?" Inuyasha asked. "Nigga, or as my friend Rummy calls it, an ignorant mothafucka", Eddie said. "Listen you prick, I am gonna rip your fucking head off!" Inuyasha said. Then the ninja arrived in front of Inuyasha. "Hold it right there tiger", Sasuke said. "Hey back off jack-off", Inuyasha said. "What the hell is going on here?" Gabe asked. "What the hell is that?" Johnny S asked, referring to Inuyasha. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "You have white hair", Johnny S said. "So, big deal, besides its silver", Inuyasha said. Eddie snatched off Inuyasha's hat. "He's got fucking dog ears!" Eddie said. "This kid here has a fox tail", Johnny B said, referring to Shippo. "They're demons", Constantine said. Shippo and Inuyasha ran off with Kagome and her friends, and hiding an ally. "Dammit Inuyasha, one day is all I ask you", Kagome said. "Blame Shippo for running off", Inuyasha said. "Shippo, you don't run off, you stay with me", Kagome said. "I'm sorry", Shippo said. "It's ok Shippo, just don't do it again", Kagome said. "Sure, let him off easy", Inuyasha said. "SIT!" Kagome said, infuriated. Inuyasha hit the floor hard. Robert Freeman was watching this on T.V. "Damn, that Wuncler boy always gets himself into some sort of trouble", Robert said.

Meanwhile, back at the corporation, Resolution is standing face-to-face with the ninja squads. "What the hell are you kids?" Wolverine asked. "Those are ninjas my grandpa hired", Eddie said. "Oh, strange world", Wolverine said, and then noticed someone in the corner he recognized. "Would the Avengers follow me?" Wolverine said. They all went to the corner. "Captain America?" Peter asked. Indeed the remaining Avengers were there, Steve "Captain America" Rogers, Anthony "Iron Man" Stark, Norrin "Silver Surfer" Radd, Bruce "Hulk" Banner, Professor Charles Xavier, Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner, Luke Cage, Henry "Ant Man" Pym, Thor and "Black Panther" T'Challa, all in full costume. "What are you guys doing here?" Frank asked. "What are doing hanging around with Superman?" Captain asked. "He wants to make peace between The Avengers and The Justice League", Wolverine said. "There will never be peace between us", Captain said. "Yes, he is a rival" Iron said. "Bullshit", Frank said. "I concur, he is a friend, not some rival bastard of us", Peter said. "Heed out warning", Captain said. Superman was minding his business as well until he saw a familiar face of his own. He went to see his friends, Bruce "Batman" Wayne, John "Green Lantern" Stuart, Wally "Flash" West, "Wonder Woman" Diana, Victor "Cyborg" Stone, Arthur "Aquaman" Curry, Oliver "Green Arrow" Queen, J'onn "Martian Man-hunter" J'onzz, Dick "Robin" Grayson, and V. "Clark, what are you doing?" Bruce asked. "I'm gonna end this rivalry between The Justice League and The Avengers once and for all", Clark said. "End it? Are you mad man?" Dick asked. "I know what I'm doing", Superman said. "Yeah, it's kinda stupid; do you even know what the hell you're dealing with?" Cyborg asked. "Dammit Victor, I know what I'm doing, I'm trying to end this silly rivalry", Clark said. "It won't do any good, trust us", Bruce said. After a while, the remaining Avengers and Justice League members left, so Superman joined the Resolution Avengers. "Crazy shit", Peter & Clark said.

Later that night, a party occurred in the Tokyo Park. Resolution was there with the ninjas and their group's sensei, The Wunclers and Rummy, even Kiyo Takamine, Zatch Bell, Migumi, Tia & Apollo were there too. The Simpsons were there as well, as they won a sweepstakes contest for invitations. Inuyasha showed up with friends. "Try to stay out of sight Inuyasha", Kagome said. "Whatever", Inuyasha said. He then saw Eddie. "It's that bastard", Inuyasha said. "And some ninjas too", Mugen said. "This is a bad idea", Sango said. "Man this sucks", Shikamaru said in the distance. "That guy is just like the two of you", Shippo said, referring to Dai & Roku. "What?" Dai said. "Please", Roku said. Yusuke went to Inuyasha in an isolated area. "Should I take him out?" Inuyasha asked. "How, the Tetsiaga will be too noticeable, same with blades of blood, if you use you're claws, you'll be seen", Yusuke said. "How do I waste him?" Inuyasha asked. "Use this, I've been saving this", Yusuke said, presenting Inuyasha with a gun. "Whoa, this will be so fucking cool", Inuyasha said. He aimed the gun at Eddie, and fired. Eddie saw the gun, and ducked out of the way, though he never saw who tried to shoot him, as Inuyasha was in a shadow. The bullet hit Apollo. "Oh my God!" Migumi screamed. "Apollo, no!" Kiyo said. "Guys, split up, find the shooter!" Gabe said. Inuyasha ran to Kagome. "Inuyasha, what did you do?" Kagome asked, after she had, along with Shippo, actually seen Inuyasha make the gun shot. "Never mind it, that was an accident, it was Eddie's fault", Inuyasha said. Max ran to them. "Did you see anything?" Max asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then finally said, "It was him", she said pointing to Eddie, who had a gun out, he pulled it out of self-defense. "What the Fuck, I didn't do it!" Eddie said. "I still need to question you on the fact that you have a 9mm gun out", Max said. "It's self defense idiot!" Eddie said. That seemed to piss off Max. "Wait, I didn't mean it", Eddie said, but was knocked out by Max. "Arrest this motherfucker", Max said. Mr. Wuncler came. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. "Your son is a suspect of murder", Max said. "Come on, maybe a little dough will settle the deal", Mr. Wuncler said, presenting $100 bills. "Are you bribing me? I don't take bribes!" Max said. We go to the Simpsons. "Why does every place we go have something going wrong?" Marge asked. Inuyasha and Co were leaving. "You're in so much trouble", Shippo said. "Shut up, as long as no one knows, nothing will happen", Inuyasha said. "You'll probably screw up as always and get busted", Shippo said, then got bopped on the head. "Inuyasha, someone's gonna see you and have you arrested", Kagome said. "Hey! Keep your hands to yourself or I'll arrest you!" Leon said. "See, and don't say any wise-cracks to him, he'll arrest and/or kill you", Kagome said. "Whatever", Inuyasha said. We go back to Leon. "I don't trust that guy, I think he's that guy from earlier today, he was acting strange", he said to Scott. "He may be a suspect too, maybe that kid knows what really happened", Scott said.

The gang got home. "Goddammit Inuyasha, I tell you to lay low, and what do you do? You get into an argument with Ed Wuncler, then you tried to shoot him, and instead you shot some poor helpless person", Kagome said. "You really screwed up today", James said. "Shut your fucking mouths, it's his fault for ducking", Inuyasha said. A knock occurred. Kagome opened the door to reveal Gabe. "Evening young lady, I need you to come to court tomorrow", Gabe said. "What for?" Kagome asked. "To testify on behalf on what you saw, I want all of you there", Gabe said before leaving. "Great, now we gotta go to court", Kagome said. "Relax, just say you saw Ed, and we'll be fine", Inuyasha said, then went outside to sleep, followed by Mugen. Yusuke then left with Sango and Miroku. Kagome, Fuu, Sota and Shippo all went upstairs. Dai and Roku sat on the sofa. "I can't believe Shippo compared us to that guy, what an idiot", Dai said. "Totally", Roku said. Shion continued be uncomfortable about sleeping next to Moegi, but didn't show it. Asagi sat down and had Ai lie on top of her, back-to-belly. "What's gonna happen now?" Ai asked. "Nothing, just relax", Asagi said, then started stroking the vagina of Ai. "What are you doing?" Ai asked. "Shush, relax, don't worry, go to sleep", Asagi said, as she continued to gently stroke the vagina. Ai fell asleep, still being rubbed until Asagi fell asleep.

The next day the court started. In the jury were Eminem, Ozzy Osbourne, Marilyn Manson, Ben Affleck, Joey Mercury, Melina, Johnny Nitro and Kid Kash. Brad Pitt was in the audience, as he is a back-up juror. Gabe Logan was the judge and Leon Kennedy was the prosecutor. "We are now going to investigate the murder of Apollo, the plaintiff, Kagome Higurashi, the defendant, Ed Wuncler III", Leon said. Mercedes Cortez-Vercetti was Kagome's lawyer; Matt Murdoch was Eddie's lawyer. We now go to Eddie on the stand after the bible bit. "Mr. Wuncler, tell us what happened", Leon said. "I was walking around, minding my own damn business, when this crazy idiot aims a gun at me, I ducked the fire and whipped out my gun in self-defense", Eddie said. "Very well, that will be all, Kagome Higurashi, come to the stand", Leon said. Kagome sat. Leon held out a bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" Leon asked. "I swear", Kagome said. "Miss Higurashi, what did you see?" Leon asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Eddie, and knew what she had to do. "I saw Eddie Wuncler with a gun, and a dead body", Kagome said. "Really, and you verify that he shot him, no one else?" Leon asked. "Yes, I do", Kagome said. "Very well, sit down", Leon said. Kagome went to her seat. Leon went to Scott. "She may be lying, after all, she probably isn't a Christian, besides, she basically just said she saw a gun and body, that doesn't help", Leon said. Scott looked around and saw Shippo. "Ask the fox kid over there", Scott said. Leon looked at him and nodded his head in agreement. "You, fox kid, what's your name?" Leon asked. "Shippo", Shippo said. "Shippo, cool name, get up on the stand please", Leon said. Shippo went up, and Leon presented the Bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God, who is a very scary person and will punish all liars", Leon asked. Shippo got freaked out and nodded. "You were there at the party and were in plain view of the murder correct?" Leon asked. "Yes sir", Shippo said. "After the incident, that silver-haired guy hit you for some reason, correct?" Leon asked. "Yes Sir", Shippo said. "Now tell me, who shot Apollo, remember that you are under oath, you're in a court of law, you don't want to go to jail for lying, and don't worry, no one will hurt you without getting through us, which isn't possible", Leon said. Shippo sweated a lot, then blurted, "It was Inuyasha, he shot Apollo, Kagome lied for Inuyasha, she's basically in love with him but neither admit it, Inuyasha was still mad at Ed from earlier that day, he tried to shoot Ed, he missed, that's what happened", Shippo said, then panted. "That'll do kid", sit down next to Peter, will the jury assemble please", Leon said. The jury went to the room while Shippo was sitting near Peter, trying not to notice Inuyasha glaring at him. The jury came out. "We herby find the defendant Ed Wuncler III, not guilty, we do find Kagome Higurashi guilty for perjury, and Inuyasha guilty for murder", Eminem said. "Inuyasha, I herby sentence you to 25 years to life, Kagome, you are sentenced to a $5000 fine" Gabe said. "I can't pay that", Kagome said. "Fine, we'll deal with it tomorrow", Gabe said.

Inuyasha was being taken out of the courtroom by Peter and Ben Grimm, Shippo was under care the ninjas, who were gonna take him home with them for safe keeping. "I'm gonna kill you Shippo!" Inuyasha screamed as he was being put into the car. "After Apollo, you've killed your last person you son of a bitch!" Kiyo shouted. "I'll help you man!" Mugen said, grabbing his sword and running into the crowd, only to be stopped by the ninjas. "Back off", Kakashi said. Mugen attacked the ninjas and missed several of them, and was slashed in the arm by Kakashi, and ran off, but not before stabbing Kiba. "Kiba, no!" Naruto said. They checked on Kiba, he was dead. He was then taken away by an ambulance. "Damn, so much bullshit", Wolverine said. "Indeed there is", said a voice. It was Captain America. "What is it Steve?" Wolverine asked. "Came to see how you're doing, I see you're still traveling with Superman", Captain said. "Look, I didn't invite him, he came with a peace offering", Wolverine said. "Yeah, I sure did", Clark said, confronting Captain. "We should end this useless rivalry", Clark said. "It's will end soon, with the Avengers on top", Captain said. "I doubt it", said another voice. It was Batman. "You", Captain said. "The Justice League will not fall to the Avengers, keep that in mind", Bruce said. Both departed. A news person confronted Marge. "Ma'am, what do you think of this?" the person asked. "Too much violence in this world, I blame the rap music for allowing this", Marge said. Eminem overhead this. "Oh, so this is my fault is it?" Eminem asked. "Not just you, all the other rappers, even those two guys and their heavy metal", Marge said. Ozzy and Marilyn stared at Marge, looking annoyed. "Look bitch, don't blame us, you parents should do their jobs, and watch their kids, you assume too much, and you know what happens when you assume don't you?" Eminem asked. "Don't get smart with me", Marge said. "Yeah, don't fuck with my wife pal", Homer said. "Hey there Homer", Ben Affleck said. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ben Affleck, or should I say, Ben Ass-lick, you didn't help my election at all when I was running for Mayor in that Salamander suit", Homer said. "Ass-lick, Marshal's right, you need to be better role models", Ben said. "Don't you side with him", Marge said. "Yeah, you have to deal with me, buster", Homer said. "As if there couldn't be anymore controversies", James said. "You said it", a girl said. James recognized he girl. "May? The girl that travels with Ash Ketchum?" James asked. "Yeah, I heard about the case, so I thought I check it out", May said. "Where are the others?" James asked. "On the other side of town, where's Jesse?" May asked. "I don't care, I quit Team Rocket, didn't do anything for me", James said. "Oh, smart move", May said. Cut to Ai and Asagi. "I need to use the bathroom", Ai said. "I'll help you with that", Asagi said. They found a bathroom, Ai sat on the seat, with Asagi watching. "I can't go if you're watching", Ai said. Asagi then stuck her fingers in Ai's vagina, causing her to pee. "Nonsense, you're peeing just fine, let's go back to Kagome's house, it's time for us to come completely together", Asagi said, as she took Ai away. Outside, the controversies sparked, Kagome stares blankly at Shippo, Jin is arguing with Kakashi, Marge is arguing with Eminem, Homer is arguing with Ben Affleck, Asagi is with Ai and The Avengers plus Superman are still pondering on what to do.

The gang, minus Mugen, Shippo and Inuyasha, plus May headed home. "This is unusual", Yusuke said. "I never should have brought Inuyasha here, that was a stupid idea", Kagome said. "So we're just gonna leave Inuyasha in jail for the night, let's get him out", Yusuke said. "Please, that place is guarded by Resolution, how are we gonna get in?" Kagome asked. "Simple, we break him out from outside", Yusuke said. "I don't know", Kagome said. "Trust me, it'll be a piece of cake", Yusuke said. "What will?" James asked. "Um…this dance move I learned from Michael Jackson, I'm showing Kagome", Yusuke said. "Really, which one?" James asked. "The Thriller", Yusuke said, and then proceeded to do the dance, and then felt really stupid. "Listen, Kagome's coming to my house, so Sango can sleep in Kagome's room, you can head home with Miroku", Yusuke said. "What's she going with you for?" James asked. "She's depressed, so I'm gonna make her feel better", Yusuke said. James looked as if he were disgusted. "Hey, get those thoughts out of you're head pal", Yusuke said. "Whatever man", James said, as he left with Miroku and May. Everyone went to sleep in their assigned places. Asagi was all over Ai. "Things have really changed for the better", Asagi said. "Speak for yourself", Ai said, as she was being rubbed and kissed. "What's going on over there?" Roku asked. "Nothing", Asagi said, covering Ai's mouth. "Whatever you're doing keep it down", Roku said.

Cut to Yusuke & Kagome at the Resolution Prison Center. "Is this really gonna work?" Kagome asked. "Don't be a wuss-bag, just follow my league", Yusuke said. "Asshole", Kagome whispered. They climbed a few windows in hopes of finding Inuyasha; they found him after 4 attempts. "Yo, Inuyasha, I'm gonna get you out", Yusuke said. "How are you gonna do that?" Inuyasha asked. Yusuke, using his super strength, pried open the bars. "Why didn't I think of that?" Inuyasha asked himself. Carlos passed the area. "Yo! What gives?" he asked. Yusuke whipped out a gun and shot Carlos in the neck, killing him. "Oh my God!" Kagome screamed. "Dude, grab this", Yusuke said, giving a gun to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the gun and ran. Yusuke also gave Kagome a gun. They all ran and crossed paths with Cesar. "_Maricons, tu son muerte_", Cesar said, shooting at them Yusuke and Inuyasha jumped out of the way. Kagome was standing their holding her gun, and crying. "Hey, drop your gun, and I won't shoot you", Cesar said. Kagome steadily put her gun down. "Relax, come with me, nothings gonna happen", Cesar said. "Forget about us?" Yusuke asked. Cesar shot at Yusuke, distracted from Inuyasha who was closing in from behind, and shot Cesar. Kagome was freaking out and checked on Cesar. "Wake up, don't die", Kagome screamed. "Tell my wife…I love her…my wife is…Carl Johnson's sister (coughs up blood), _ay Chingada", _Cesar said, and then died. "Jesus Christ", Kagome cried. "Since when are you a Christian?" Yusuke asked. "What does it matter, Jesus, God, nor Buddha can stop us", Inuyasha replied. "True to that homie, let's ditch this place", Yusuke said. Kagome was still traumatized over what had happened.

Next morning, James tried calling Yusuke, but his mother had said that he wasn't there. "That's strange", James said. "James, check this out!" Miroku said. James was in the house of his cousin Seto Kaiba, they haven't been eye-to-eye since James joined Team Rocket. He watched the T.V. and saw that there was a break-in, and cameras have caught Kagome, Inuyasha and Yusuke in action."Holy shit", James said. "It looks like your friends have bad sides like you, only worse", Seto said. "Quiet Seto", James said. "I still can't believe you're related to that guy", Miroku said. "He was adopted into the family, I am not related to him whatsoever", James said. Cut to Kagome's house, everyone is watching the news. "I can't believe this", Fuu said. "I always knew Inuyasha was not a perfect person, but this is too much", Sango said. "My sister the felon", Sota said. Then the doorbell rang. It was Sota's girlfriend Hitomi. "Hitomi, what are you doing here?" Sota asked. "Sorry Sota, my parents forbid me from going out with you after all that has happened", Hitomi said. "You're breaking up with me?" Sota asked. "Yeah, my parents found me a new boyfriend, his name is Inari, good-bye Sota", Hitomi said, then gave Sota a kiss on the cheek and left. Sota was standing there all shocked. "Poor thing, come with me", Asagi said, then picked up Sota and carried him to the couch and started stroking his hair, and his cheeks, and I don't mean his face. He wasn't aware that she was molesting him, if he did, he didn't care, since he was so depressed. Ai saw this. "Oh no, not him too", Ai said. Inuyasha, Kagome and Yusuke snuck to the back and jumped into the bone eaters well to hide out. They arrived in the feudal era, and left the well. "How long do we stay here", Yusuke asked. "For a while, hopefully no one will tell the cops we're here", Inuyasha said. "They don't have jewel shards, so it doesn't matter", Kagome said.

Back in the modern era, Mugen is still running from the people after him. "They won't take me alive", Mugen said. Not so far behind, the ninjas continue pursue. "When are we gonna find this bastard?" Naruto asked. "Relax Naruto, we'll find him soon, he's only one person", Kakashi said. "Yeah, but he's very dangerous", Ino said. "Don't be so doubtful", Kakashi said. "Yeah, I know this guy well, I know how you can take it out", Shippo said, he was traveling on Sakura's shoulder. "Good thing we have him", Sakura said. In another area, Resolution is traveling. "When are we gonna find these people, we've been searching a helluva long time", Leon said. "It's like they just disappeared, let's see some friends and family, first with Yusuke's mom", Gabe said. In the feudal era, Kagome is making dinner, fish. "Come and get it", Kagome said. The two boys ate like they've never eaten before. "Whoa, slow down", Kagome said. Just then, Rin showed up near the camp and saw Kagome's jewel shards, and since she thought they were pretty, she decided to touch them. Inuyasha saw this and tried to attack Rin, only to be stopped by Sesshomaru. "Careful little bro, you'll get hurt", Sesshomaru said. Rin still had the shards. "You need to give those back", Yusuke said and ran after her. Sesshomaru ran in and knocked Yusuke away. Inuyasha took the time to slash Sesshomaru, but missed and was kicked away. "Yusuke, use your spirit gun and knock away Sesshomaru's sword!" Inuyasha yelled. "What for?" Yusuke asked. "Never mind it, just do it!" Inuyasha said. Yusuke did what Inuyasha said and knocked off Sesshomaru's sword. "What good will that do you?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha then used the windscar to kill Sesshomaru. "When did you get your sword?" Yusuke asked. "On the way over here, it was quick", Inuyasha said. Rin was scared, then saw the well and jumped in it to hide. She was instead taken to the modern era. Inuyasha noticed the glowing in the well. "Oh no, she has the shards, and she'll tell the cops what she saw", Inuyasha said. "Let's go then", Yusuke said. All three jumped in the well.

Resolution arrived at Yusuke's house, talking with Atsuko Urimeshi. "Do you know were your son is?" Gabe asked. "No I don't, what's this all about?" Atsuko asked. "He is running with two wanted fugitives, and is responsible for murder of one of our guys", Gabe said. "Oh my God, I can't believe this", Atsuko said. "Sorry ma'am, it's the truth", Gabe said. Atsuko was speechless. "Let's go people", Gabe said. The group left as Atsuko sat in horror. Rin arrived in the modern era and ran into the house and started backing up and bumped into Sango, and then Rin screamed. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you, but who are you?" Sango asked. "I'm Rin, I travel with Lord Sesshomaru", Rin said. "Oh, I remember you", Sango said. "Yeah, I was running from Inuyasha, he killed Lord Sesshomaru", Rin said. "Oh my God, when will this end?" Sango asked. James arrived with Miroku. "Is Kagome here?" James asked. "I think she's in the feudal era", Sango said. "Someone's coming", Miroku said. They heard Inuyasha outside. "Quick, hide", Sango said. Rin went up to Sota's room, but was shooed out by Asagi, who was sleeping with Sota and Ai, completely nude. Rin didn't notice that, and she wasn't aware of its suspiciousness, so she hid in Kagome's room, where Fuu and Jin are playing cards. "I need to hide", Rin said. Both pointed to the closet, not even looking at Rin. The wanted trio entered the house. "Where is she?" Inuyasha asked. No one answered. "I asked you a fucking question, where is she?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone looked at each other. "Fine, search the house", Inuyasha said. The trio went upstairs. Yusuke peaked in Sota's room, not caring that Asagi was molesting Sota and Ai. Kagome peaked in her mom's room, and just saw her mom a little depressed. Inuyasha checked Kagome's room. "Did a little girl come in here?" Inuyasha asked. "I didn't see anything", Jin said. "Dammit", Inuyasha said. "We need to find this girl", Yusuke said. A knock occurred. "Open up, it's Resolution", Gabe said. "Goddammit", Yusuke said. The group entered the house. "Have you seen Inuyasha, Yusuke and Kagome?" Leon asked. James pointed up very slightly. "I'll assume they're upstairs", Leon said. The trio jumped out the window. Gabe checked Kagome's room. He saw Jin and Fuu playing cards. "Have you seen…?" Gabe was saying before being interrupted, by Jin saying, "They left, there's a little girl in the closet hiding from them". Gabe checked the closet and saw Rin and assured her that she was not in any danger. McClane checked the mother's room, and didn't find anything, then apologized to Mrs. Higurashi for the intrusion. Leon checked Sota's room and noticed Asagi was molesting Sota and Ai. "I can explain", Asagi said. "Save it, because you are in so much fucking trouble", Leon said. He arrested Asagi. The Avengers and Superman were waiting outside. Soon the Justice League came. "Hello Clark", Bruce said. "What is it people?" Clark asked. "What the hell are you still doing with these losers?" Dick asked. "Who the fuck are you calling losers, bub?" Wolverine asked. "Yeah, don't make us kick you're ass", Frank said. "Remember, the Justice League prevails over the Avengers", Dick said. Then a car pulled up mils away, and a gunshot occurred from the car and it drove away. Dick looks down and notices that he's been shot. "Oh shit", Dick said, and then died. Peter saw this and he along with McClane ran after the car and saw it parked a few blocks away. "There they are", McClane said, and the two ran to the car. As soon as Peter opened the door with McClane beside him the car exploded, resulting in the deaths of the two. "Holy shit, what was that?" Steve Burnside asked. Everyone ran to the area where the explosion was. "That's the car Peter and John went after", Maccer said. They saw the dead bodies of Peter and McClane. "Who did this?" Frank asked. "It was obviously the trio you were after", Bruce said. "Hey fuck off man", Johnny B said. "Don't blame us because your friend died, we lost one too, all because of you're unpredictability", V said. "Yeah, Robin died because you weren't checking the perimeter, and you call yourself a league of do-gooders, well your stupid antics got a good friend of mine killed", Bruce said. The Justice League left. "Fuck, Jesus, Dammit", Leon swore. When Resolution was going back to the house, Leon caught Asagi trying to escape. "Why did you arrest her?" Gabe asked. "Child molestation", Leon said, and then ran after Asagi.

That night, Resolution was deciding on what to do. "When will we nab these people before anymore innocents die?" Gabe asked. "Yeah, we have four fugitives on the run, though one of them is being tracked by the ninjas of the hidden leaf village", Leon said. "Yo guys, what's happening, did you find those crooks?" Eminem asked. "No Marshal, we're still looking", Gabe said. "Well, Marge Simpson filed a lawsuit against me because of my rap, so I'm gonna have to defend myself, so you can have Brad Pitt be a juror", Eminem said. "Parents, always blaming music", Max said. "Tell me about it", Eminem said. "And not just rap, these people also have some fucking problem with my fucking rock n' roll", Ozzy said. "Well, parents just don't understand", Eminem said. "Yeah, when will they learn?" Ozzy asked. "Never, sometimes some are just stupid, like Homer Simpson", Ben said. Johnny Nitro came. "Yo Nitro, we're bashing on how stupid some parents are, and since some don't approve of wrestling, you can bash on them", Eminem said. "Not now, Gabe, we have a problem, its Atsuko Urimeshi, she's committed suicide", Nitro said. "Oh my God, how?" Ozzy asked. "Gonna make a song about that?" Ben said. "Shut up you fucking idiot", Ozzy said. "Nitro, who told you this?" Gabe asked. "Tommy saw her dead body in front of a building, I think she jumped, it's some really crazy shit", Nitro said. They all went to the scene. "She jumped?" Gabe asked. "Yeah, no signs of her being pushed, she was probably so depressed over this whole ordeal", Slate said. Yusuke was watching in the distance. "Mom, dammit", Yusuke said. "Let's go, before we get caught", Inuyasha said.

Clark was in his room upset over the death of Peter. Then there was a knock on the door, so Clark answered it. "You knocked?" Clark asked. "Hello Clark, nice to see you again", the man said. He revealed himself to be Vic "Question" Sage. "Vic, what are you doing here?" Clark asked. "You mean 'we'", Vic said. Then Virgil "Static" Hawkins, Kara "Supergirl" Zor-El, and Lobo showed up. "What are all of you doing here?" Clark asked. "Clark, you need to settle this feud, it's gonna get out of control", Kara said. "I'm trying, these people are not listening", Clark said. "Then make them listen", Lobo said, slamming his fists. "Yeah, this feud is going nowhere", Virgil said. "Believe me, I'm trying to talk to them, but Bruce blames them for Dick's death", Clark said. "It wasn't the Avengers' fault, they didn't know that was gonna happen, but they lost Spider-Man, if this feud doesn't end, it won't be pretty", Kara said. "I understand that, believe me, I'll end this", Clark said. Then the visitors left while Clark pondered on how to stop this.

Next morning, the trio went through the forest and ran into Mugen. "Hey there guys, are you on the on too?" Mugen asked. "Yes, these two killed more people", Kagome said. "I'm still being chased for that ninja I killed, damn ninjas, they suck", Mugen said. "We need to move", Kagome said. "Too late", said a voice behind them. It was Sasuke. "Shit the ninjas", Mugen said. Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru jumped and kick Inuyasha, Mugen and Yusuke respectively. Kagome put up her hands as if she were willing to fight. "Look over there", Hinata said, pointing behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and was then chopped on the neck, knocking here out. "Wow, she's such an idiot", Hinata said, seemingly out of character. The ninja continued the upper hand on the wanted men, but they each counter-attacked. Ino ran in and punched Mugen around a few times. "How does it feel to fuck with ninjas jerk?" Ino asked. Mugen then grabbed his sword and stabbed Ino in the heart. "Who knows, let's find out", Mugen said, thrusting the sword in deeper. Choji went to attack, but he got slashed as well. "Oh my god", Asuma said, and then kicked Mugen away. "You bastard, you killed my squad", Asuma said. He was then stabbed by Inuyasha. "Isn't that damn shame?" Inuyasha asked as Asuma died. "He's too strong", Naruto said. The Justice League showed up. "You must be the bastards that killed Robin", Bruce said. "Maybe", Inuyasha said. The Avengers arrived. "Hey jack-offs, take a hike!" Wolverine said. "Fuck you!" Bruce said. "That's it, we've had enough", Wolverine said. Captain America and crew arrived. "You've finally seen the light, attack!" Captain said, and then the Avengers attacked the Justice League. Resolution showed up. "Goddammit", Gabe said. "Why are they fighting each other, we need help here", Shikamaru said. "Hey asshole" Inuyasha said, and then punched Shikamaru. "Ow, bitch", Shikamaru said. Cyborg came and did a mega punch to the Human Torch and he went flying.

We cut to Avatar Aang with Katara, Sokka and Toph. "I can't wait to see Tokyo, I've heard many great things about this place", Sokka said. "I hope we see some action", Toph said. "We're not here to fight, we're here to rest", Katara said. "Suit yourself Sugar Queen", Toph said. "She still calls you that?" Aang asked. "Yeah, she still calls you twinkle toes", Katara said. "Anyway, I gotta pee, I'll go behind the bushes, and if I feel any of you around me, I'll pound the shit out of you", Toph said. She went to the tree and let nature rip. "Relief", Toph said. Then Johnny S landed on the ground beside her. "What the hell?" Toph asked. "Ow, Jesus, that bastard punched the shit out of me", Johnny S said. He turned and saw Toph peeing. "Oh Jesus, I did not need to see that, I'm so sorry", Johnny S said. "Oh shit, you can see me?" Toph asked. "Yeah, you don't see that I'm standing near you?" Johnny S asked. "No, I'm blind, though I feel your vibration through the Earth", Toph said. "Oh, just like my friend Matt-", Johnny S was saying until he was sucker punched by Cyborg. "Take that bitch", Cyborg said. He saw Toph. "Now I need to prepare for my nightmares", Cyborg said. All the Avengers and Justice League came. "What the hell is going on?" Sokka asked as he saw the battle. Inuyasha was knocked right next to him. "What are you?" Sokka asked. Inuyasha punched him away, and then continued to attack Naruto. Mugen tried slicing Sasuke, but kept missing. "Why won't you die?" Mugen asked. Sasuke jumped into a tree to get a breather. "Hey come down here bitch!" Mugen yelled. Sasuke jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Mugen and tried to slash him. When Sasuke missed one of the attacks, Mugen managed to cut Sasuke's head off. Then he saw that it wasn't really Sasuke, it was a clone. Sasuke appeared behind him and stabbed him with a kunai in the back. "You son of a bitch", Mugen said as he fell dead. "One down!" Sasuke said. "Dammit, he killed Mugen", Inuyasha said. The Avengers continued to fight the Justice League. Wolverine entered a test of strength grapple with Bruce. "You'll never win", Wolverine said. "I'll show you", Bruce said. Captain then knocked Bruce off his feet. "Let's finish him Logan", Captain said. "Sure thing Steve", Wolverine said. They were gonna kill Bruce when Clark showed up. "Stop this, can't you see it's going nowhere, we need to stop these fugitives and that's not gonna get accomplished if we're beating the shit out of each other, these people are the ones that killed Robin and Spider-Man, get them, apart we're just two groups, together we're an unstoppable force", Clark said. Bruce stood up and he along with the Justice League stared down the Avengers. "He's right, they killed Dick and Peter, we need to end this feud, for the good of the World", Captain said. "Yes, truce?" Bruce asked. "Truce", Captain said. Bruce and Captain shook hands. "Very touching, however, you forgot us!" Yusuke said as he did his shotgun technique as Inuyasha did the windscar to attack both groups. They were injured, but not killed. Clark ran in and punched the two. Yusuke did multiple Spirit Gun attacks on Clark and missed the first two, but nailed the third. Leon grabbed his shotgun and aimed at Yusuke. Clark was gonna use his laser vision, but Yusuke grabbed Katara as a shield. "Shoot, I dare you", Yusuke said. Clark didn't use the heat vision, and Leon lowered the shotgun. Katara then used water bending and whipped Yusuke away. Leon saw this and acted immediately by shooting Yusuke with the shotgun, killing him instantly. Katara nearly vomited on the sight of Yusuke's blood all over the place. "Nice shot Leon", Kevin said. "Yeah, the poor bastard got his just deserts", Paul said.

Inuyasha was the only one left. "Give it up man, we got you outnumbered", Shikamaru said. "Ok, you're right, I surrender", Inuyasha said putting his hands up in the air, then quickly taking out his sword and doing multiple windscar attacks, causing everyone to dodge continually. He then ran in to punch Naruto to a tree, knock Captain to unconsciousness, body slam Gabe, kicking Wolverine away, elbowing Katara in the face, head-butting Toph, Super-kicking Sasuke, give Shikamaru an uppercut , this guy was out of control. "Crazy son of a bitch", Sokka said. Aang used his air bending abilities to attack Inuyasha, but to no avail. Inuyasha then choke tossed Aang halfway across the field. Thor tried hammering Inuyasha, but he dodged and kicked him away. Shippo was standing all alone. "Shippo, you were the one who ratted me out, you are so dead", Inuyasha said. "We need a distraction, quick", Clark said. "I'll handle that", Flash said. He went to the field. "Hey loser, leave that kid alone!" Flash shouted. Inuyasha looked at Flash. "That's right dickhead, I'm talking to you", Flash said. He ran around causing Inuyasha to keep a close eye on him while Clark prepared his laser vision. "Susan, prepare your shield", Clark said. Flash stood directly in front of Inuyasha. "Come and get me", Flash said. Inuyasha used his windscar and Flash moved out of the way, and the attack went toward Clark. Sue used her shield to protect Clark. Clark then used his laser vision to attack Inuyasha and it had a direct hit. Inuyasha fell to the ground, not moving. Frank went to check up on him. "He's dead", Frank said. Inuyasha then sat up and stabbed Frank in the gut with his claws. Then a gunshot occurred. Inuyasha fell dead with a hole in his head and his brains all over the ground. Everyone turned to see that it was Eddie Wuncler who made the shot. "Punk-ass bitch, that's what you get for trying to kill me, asshole", Eddie said. Rin showed up to see that Inuyasha was dead. "You got him?" Rin asked. "Yeah, Eddie did, just in time too, he was gonna kill little Shippo over there, unfortunately we lost Frank", Slate said, pointing to Shippo. Rin ran up to him. "Are you all right?" Rin asked. "Yeah, sure, whatever", Shippo said. "Here, I'll hold you", Rin said, picking up Shippo. "You smell nice", Shippo said. "Thank you", Rin said. Kagome was dragged to Leon by Hinata. "We got her", Hinata said. "Good, we'll settle this in court tomorrow", Leon said. "What are the cases tomorrow?" Max asked. "The trial of Asagi for child molestation, Marge Simpson v. Eminem, and Kagome's case of perjury and running off with two wanted murderers", Leon said. "What about that thing with Homer Simpson and Ben Affleck?" Max asked. "That's just an old grudge", Leon said. "Let's go then", Gabe said.

The next day, court was in session. First was Asagi under trail of child molestation. "Asagi, you are under trial of child molestation", Gabe said. "What are you talking about, I just had sex with Ai and Sota, how is that illegal?" Asagi asked. "You can't be sleeping with kids, it's wrong, you're too old", Gabe said. "If they were older, would it be ok?" Asagi asked. "Yes, but they are too young right now, now since you're only 14 years old, you get 2 months of Juvenile Hall, this is me being nice", Gabe said. He banged the gavel for the next case. It was Kagome's turn. "Kagome Higurashi, you are charged with perjury a few days ago", Gabe said. "I was only trying to protect Inuyasha", Kagome said. "Yeah, and now he's dead, courtesy of the guy who you tried to frame", Gabe said. "I'm sorry", Kagome said. "I know you're sorry, but you should've known that you'd get caught, and because you lied, all this shit happened, you have to deal with the fact that you were involved with murder", Gabe said. Kagome nodded her head. "Now, since you can't pay that $5000 fine, you'll do 200 hours of community service", Gabe said. "Or 1000 push-ups", Marilyn said. The jury laughed. "Knock it off people", Gabe said. He banged the gavel for the next case. "Now for the trial of…" Leon was saying before interrupted. "Leon, before you say anything, we are requested for a treaty between Samurais and Ninjas", Kid Kash said. "Ok then, bring out the people", Leon said. Jin and Kakashi showed up. "This should be good", Mercury said. "I want this goddamn feud over with", Jin said. "Indeed we do", Kakashi said. Both signed the treaty. "This is stupid, it was because of these damn Samurais that killed our friends", Naruto said. Jin ran up to Naruto with his sword. "It this treaty that's gonna keep you alive, be happy about that", Jin said, putting his sword against Naruto's neck. "Easy tiger", Melina said. "Yeah man, we don't need anymore murders", Brad said. "Look who's talking Mr. Smith, or should I say Achilles?" Ozzy said. "Those were characters in my movies", Brad said. "In a movie, I was priest that hated rock music, ironic isn't it?" Ozzy asked. "What's really ironic is that you married the woman you were married to in one of your movies, Angelina Jolie", Marilyn said. "Anyway, if you're done, I would like to move on to the final case", Gabe said.

The final case was here. Plaintiff, Marge Simpson nee Bouvier v. defendant Marshal "Eminem" Mathers III. Lawyers were Mercedes Cortez-Vercetti and Matt Murdoch respectively. "Now speak my friends", Gabe said. "Thank you Mr. Logan, as a mother, I believe that rap music is destroying the economy of not only America, but the rest of the world, including Japan, I want what's best not only for my children, but for all the children out there", Marge said. "Very nice opening statement Mrs. Simpson, Mr. Mathers, do you have anything to say?" Gabe asked. "First of all, please don't call me Mr. Mathers; secondly, it's just music, what's the big deal?" Eminem asked. "The big deal is, you singing violent lyrics and kids listening to those lyrics and thinking it's ok", Marge said. "Well you have some options, one, don't buy my CDs, I'm sure your son and/or your daughter can't get it by themselves, check the album to see if there's something that says Parental Advisory Explicit Content, two, if you allow my CD in your house, make sure your son and/or daughter are well educated as to not take what I say seriously, I don't tell kids to grab guns and shoot each other, I've suffered from guns too, my friends Proof, Tupac and Biggie have all died from gun violence, guns are only to be used for protective purposes only, I have stated that many fucking times ma'am, If I'm a nuisance, ban me from your house instead of taking it to public matters!" Eminem said. "I want to make sure no kid suffers from you're type of music", Marge said. "Hey, I'm retired, my last CD was only a presentation, I sung only a few songs, but I may comeback just like Michael Jackson and Jay-Z", Eminem said. "You actually retired? I thought that was a rumor", Nitro said. "Yeah, but he'll be back, just like I hope The Rock will be back, where is he?" Mercury asked. "He's a famous movie star now", Ben said. "Yeah, but he was a damn good wrestler", Mercury said. "Anyway, why can't you be like other rappers like Will Smith? He doesn't set any bad examples for kids, he is adored by many people", Marge said. "I know that Will Smith doesn't curse a lot in his tracks, as stated in my _The Real Slim Shady_ Song, but he doesn't have a life as bad as me, a father who walks out on me, a mother who don't give a shit about me, a whore of a wife, dead friends, rap is something that makes me happy, and I don't appreciate people that try to take that away from me!" Eminem yelled. "Enough, jury, please make your verdict", Gabe said.

After two minutes, the jury came back. "We find Eminem not guilty of anything, and Marge is just stereotypical", Ben said. "You son of a bitch!" Homer shouted. "I herby end this case, you should just take this out on a verbal debate", Gabe said. "I want his music, and the music of his friends off the street!" Marge shouted. "No ma'am, I don't have time to deal with your goddamn bullshit", Gabe said. "Bullshit! Bullshit! The only bullshit in this courtroom is the way you pass your laws!" Marge yelled. "Tommy, Kevin, take her away", Gabe said. "Get your hands off of me!" Marge shouted. Marge broke away, grabbed Tommy's gun and aimed it at Eminem. "Die you bastard!" Marge shouted. A gunshot was heard. Marge was still aiming the gun and looked down to notice she had a bullet hole in her torso. She looked up to see that Eminem had a gun which he took from Leon while he was standing next to him. Marge then fell back and landed dead. "Marge?" Homer asked nervously. He ran up to Marge and sobbed her name. Bart, Lisa and Maggie were in total shock. Eminem dropped the gun in shock of what he did. The jury went to comfort him. "I can't believe what I just did man", Eminem said, almost in tears. "It was self-defense, she tried to kill you", Ozzy said. The jury left with Eminem. Homer was still crying. "Take her body away", Leon said. "Dude, what about Eminem?" Steve Burnside asked. "It was self-defense, she aimed the gun, he retaliated", Leon said. "Damn, this is one of the biggest shockers ever", Steve said. The ambulance came as Marge's body was taken away. Homer went up too Ben Affleck. "Looking at this, my rivalry with you was pathetic, I'm sorry man", Homer said. "It's ok, I'm sorry I couldn't help with your election", Ben said. Eminem went up to Homer and gave him a check. "This is for funeral services, and to help raise your kids, it's $100,000", Eminem said. Homer took the check as Eminem walked away. "Even though he shot my mom, I can't help but feel sorry for him, he never intended to kill anyone, it was a human reaction, and he truly regrets this and is taking responsibility for his actions, he's truly not all bad", Lisa said. "Oh God will you shut the fuck up already before he shoots you too", Bart said. "Asshole", Lisa whispered.

We cut to the funerals of all the previous victims. Everyone is aligned in a certain order along the area. Everyone paid tribute to the people they truly missed; hardly anyone paid tribute to Inuyasha, Yusuke or Mugen, not even Shippo, much to Kagome's dismay. It was decided that Inuyasha, Yusuke, Atsuko, Apollo & Mugen would be buried in the Tokyo cemetery; Kiba, Asuma, Ino & Choji would be buried in a cemetery in the leaf village; Sesshomaru would be buried in the feudal era; Marge would be buried in Springfield; McClane, Frank & Peter would be buried in New York City; and Dick would be buried in Gotham City. In the end all the controversies came to an end. The murder story ended up with the killers getting killed and Kagome being punished for perjury, the Justice League vs. The Avengers ended up with them joining forces as The Justice Avengers of the world, the Child Molestation crime ended with Asagi arrested for her actions then put in Juvie for 2 months, though Ai is still bothered, and Sota doesn't care and isn't depressed since Ai agreed to be his girlfriend, mostly out of pity, Marge vs. Eminem ended with Marge dieing, much to Eminem's dismay despite the fact he was the one who killed her, though it was out of self-defense, Homer vs. Ben Affleck ended with Homer apologizing for being a jackass. Ninjas vs. Samurais ended in a peace treaty and never had a problem with each other again. Shippo had become Rin's boyfriend, and she started sleeping with him, Sota & Ai. That night when Shippo was asleep, Kagome came into the room, went to Shippo then fluffed his pillow. Shippo woke up and smiled at Kagome. Kagome smiled back, then grabbed the pillow and pressed it against Shippo's face while laughing maniacally. Shippo then woke up screaming. "Shippo, what's wrong?" Rin asked. Shippo was panting like crazy. "I dreamt Kagome was trying to kill me", Shippo said. Kagome overheard this. "Shippo, please tell me you're not gonna live in fear of me, that's the last thing I want right now", Kagome said. "It's just the thing at the courtroom, the glares and disappointments", Shippo said. Kagome went to Shippo. "Look Shippo, I know you're a little shocked after this whole ordeal, but please, don't start worrying, no one is gonna hurt you, it was my fault for lying in court, if I had told the truth in the first place, this probably never would have happened, so please, don't worry your cute little head", Kagome said, kissing Shippo on the forehead. Kagome left to do her community service. "Well at least everything's back to normal", Shippo said. He then heard Ai laugh, and turned to see her peaking under the covers and laughing in a satisfied way. "Sota's licking me, down there", Ai said. "Didn't that traumatize you?" Shippo asked. "I was a little bothered, but I feel better with him doing it", Ai said. "This doesn't make any sense", Shippo said. "That's life for you kid", Paul said. "How'd you get in here?" Shippo asked. "We're here to pick up Kagome, duh", Maccer said. "I have such a headache", Shippo said, then collapsed. "Cute isn't he…go away, I'm gonna do stuff to him", Rin said. Paul and Maccer had a giddy look in their eye and left. "This just ain't right", Kagome said as she left. END!

Inuyasha Sesshomaru

Carlos Olivera ShippoSota HitomiWolverineJack Slate

Kevin RymanTommy Vercetti

Carl JohnsonClaude SpeedKagomeRin Yusuke IcemanNarutoSakuraSasukeKakashiShikamaruChojiInoHinataKibaShinoAsumaKurenaiAangSokkaKataraTophSango Miroku

David King Mugen

Jin Fuu

Billy Coen Raiden Black Panther

Luke Cage Pan

Spider-Man Ant ManMegumiTia Apollo

Cesar Kent Paul Maccer Gabe Logan Gambit

John Constantine

Steve BurnsideMax Payne

Ed Wuncler III & Gin Rummy

The SimpsonsLeon Kennedy

BladeSolid SnakeCyclopsPunisher

Ghost RiderJohn McClaneEminemLian Xing

Claire RedfieldChris RedfieldMercedes JamesNightcrawler

Jean Grey DaredevilKiyo

Zatch Bell Professor X

F4; Human torch, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Thing

Iron Man Elektra

Lara CroftCaptain America

Hulk Superman

Batman Robin

Aquaman Cyborg ThorGreen Arrow

Green LanternV

Jill Valentine Martian Manhunter

Angel Wonder Woman

Mr. Wuncler & Robert FreemanFlashLoboSupergirl

Static ShockThe QuestionMay

Seto Kaiba Shadow Cat AiShionMoegiAsagiRokuDaiBrad PittBen Affleck

Kid KashMarilyn MansonOzzyNitro, Melina, Mercury (MNM)

Silver Surfer

Michael Jackson


End file.
